Run You Clever Boy
by TimeLadyTravels
Summary: Clara has had many lives, even more than the Doctor! Not all of them meet them but all of them have had alien encounters. How did Clara's lives go? -Formerly called Clara Oswald's Lives because my first titles are always lame-
1. Pilot

**Welcome to my new fanfic called Clara Oswald's lives. Every chapter, I'm going to write one of Clara's lives. She's had dozens and not all of them met the Doctor. However, all of them had Alien encounters. Here they are. This fanfic will be a fanfic I write every now and then, not always. Obviously, spoiler warning. If you haven't found out the truth about the Impossible Girl, then go watch Season 7 and then come back here.**

 **Chapter Theme Song explanation: Every chapter has its theme song. The theme song is a song I suggest you listen to while you read the chapter. That's basically it. Expect Melanie Martinez songs because she's amazing and I love her.**

 **Chapter Theme Song: Alphabet Boy (Melanie Martinez)**

* * *

November 23 2071

My name is Clara Oswin Oswald.

I'm 14 years old.

And this is how I find out boys are jerks.

"Hey, Clara." My crush, James, waved at me. He sat beside me and I didn't want to like him. Ugh, feelings. He's so narcissistic, always going on and on about how amazing he is. He's one of the popular kids which sometimes means he's an athletic one. My friend, Kylie, likes him too which is why I wanted to avoid liking him.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes, trying to look like I hated him. I did that a lot. Even though I usually feel a blush creeping up my neck.

"I get the feeling we're not friends." He grinned his goofy smile and fixed his hair. I hate his hair.

"Good guess." I laughed.

"You're not supposed to laugh." He kept smiling.

"Whatever." I walked to class trying to ignore the memory of the awkward encounter. I sat down at my desk hoping he wouldn't come along and tell some joke that I smile too much about. Cringing, I remembered the time another kid told a joke and I laughed so hard about it with my stupid laugh.

"Alright, class. Pull out your Math textbooks and do Questions 1-12, page 210. It is a continuation on the lesson from yesterday." Our teacher ordered. I obeyed like a robot, pulling out my textbook and notebook. I noticed James pulling out a book he was reading.

"Why are you using your reed from music as a bookmark?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm still REED-ing it." He smiled. I laughed but I hated how he was always joking. Couldn't he be serious sometimes? "Oh come on. That had to be the best joke you heard all day."

"I guess so." I grinned. Again, he ran his hand through his hair. His stupid hair. The hair he cared about more than I cared about mine. After a few minutes, he started chatting to one of his friends. Of course, over observant me, I overheard him talking about his "muscles".

"Yeah. I'm probably the strongest in the class." He was saying.

I snorted. "Okay. Keep on believing that." He threw his pencil at me. I glared. "I hate you."

"I love you too." He laughed.

I paused for a moment wondering if he meant it. "No, I mean it. I really hate you."

"No you don't. I can tell when people don't hate me." He said. I looked at him, worried he knew. Did he know? Did he like me back? Did I even have a chance with him? There are at least 10 girls more popular and prettier than me. Why would he like me?

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes, blushing of course. Why did I say that? Just before he got the chance to speak, the fire alarm rang.

"Single file, please." The teacher escorted us. Kylie caught up with me outside on the yard.

"It's not a fire." She whispered to me.

"Well, obviously. No smoke." I pointed out.

"No, I mean, I pulled the fire alarm. I saw something. It was like a giant rubbery thing." She whispered frantically.

"Like an Alien?" I laughed.

"Yes! Clara! London has been filled with Alien invasions for years. It has to be one of them." She said. Less than a second later, a ship materialized above our school and something floated up towards it. That's what inspired me to explore the universe. I was part of the Alaska mission to the Asylum of the Daleks. I never got James, of course. But he always crossed my mind. Even when I realized I was a Dalek. His jokes came back to me. Even that time he dipped my pencil in green paint. I thought of him just before I became Genius. I thought of him right before the Asylum exploded and I died. I still think of him as I fall to different lives. I missed him but I wished him well.

* * *

 **Oops! Did I accidentally write HIM into my story? I definitely didn't mean to do that! *Sarcasm, cough cough***

 **Anyways, not all of these will be this short and not all of them will be prequels to her life. We'll see, y'know.**

 **-Timelady**


	2. Wonderful People

**It's definitely been a while since I updated.  
This fic will probably never be one of my "focus" fics but I might update every month or so. Maybe 12 chapters or something.**

 **Whatever.**

 **Oh, and people I know in real life find their ways into my stories so make sure you don't bother me because you bet my characters will experience it too. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clara." Jessica, the fourth Team Captain said. As usual, I was chosen last for basketball. But I didn't really mind because as I grew older, I started to realize sports don't have to be my thing.

I was pretty good at teaching others things like Math and Literacy, which made me realize that I was made to become a teacher.

"Hey, sorry you got picked last." Jessica apologized. People like Jessica made sure that I knew not all popular kids were stuck up and spoiled. Jessica was one of the nice ones that actually cared about others.

"It's alright." I'm used to it. I had nothing against popular people. It's just it annoyed me that people with the best of everything were worshipped. Besides, they would always get into drama. As I stood around, obviously not being passed the basketball, my mind started drifting away into the vortex of random thoughts.

 _Why are people so competitive?_

 _One day, I'm going to write a book on why we might not really exist._

"I'm going to throw it to you!"

 _Mia really shouldn't wear that shade of lipstick. It does not go well with her._

"Clara!"

 _Should I really get married? I mean, are people really worth it?_

My thoughts were interrupted by being smacked by the basketball in my face. "Hey, why'd you do that?"

"I've been telling I would pass it you for the past minute!" Mia said to me angrily.

"I'm sorry I really don't care about this stupid game that will never help me in my future." I replied.

"You could at least run around or something!"

"When would I need to run around in my lifetime?" **(Doctor just staring at her blankly.)**

"Don't you want to be a teacher or something? You'd have to run to demonstrate stuff to kids, I guess." Mia said to me.

"Just give up and admit it. I'd die before I'd need basketball to help me in life."

Mia didn't talk to me for the rest of the day but I was okay with that. She just didn't know... She didn't understand. I'd spent years hating myself for not being the perfect student, popular and athletic but I was finally reaching a point in my life where I was just okay with who I was.

* * *

"Mia, come on." I sighed. She still wasn't talking to me.

"Fine. What?" She finally said.

"I'm sorry about the way I talked to you at P.E." I said.

She squinted her eyes as if she was trying to remember something. "Ooh! That! Yeah, it's okay."

I suspected her for a second. Something told me she wasn't herself. "Yeah... How's your brother after the bike accident?" I lied. She didn't have siblings and she definitely didn't have bikes.

Mia looked like she knew that I didn't trust her so she hurried to answer. "Oh, he's doing much better now!" She laughed nervously. "I want to show you something. Can you come with me to the washroom?"

"Sure." I laughed. "Do you need help?"

She rolled her eyes and dragged me to the school washroom. I gasped at the sight of a strange, red, rubber spider web. It seemed to have something caught in it.

"What's that?" I asked. I turned around, expecting to see Mia but instead, I saw a large rubber thing. I wasn't alarmed, though, because at that point, I was convinced I was dreaming. "What are you?"

"A Zygon." It morphed into me and I quickly found myself caught in the web. The Zygon me walked out of the washroom.

"Clara? Is that you?" A muffled voice came from the clump in the web.

"Mia?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh... I think so. I feel like there's something in my mind, though." If you've ever had a Zygon take your body, you'd know that they stream information from your mind. It's a feeling like there's a chip in your brain but not a physical one.

"Yeah. You get used to it."

That's when I heard a remarkable sound.

A sound so familiar but so far away.

So beautiful.

Like a machine whizzing.

It was a blue box. The most beautiful shade of blue.

It was making the wheezing.

But that memory didn't last long. The Zygon latched onto my brain quickly took away the memories of meeting the most wonderful man.

The memories drifted off, tears rolling down my face.

* * *

I woke up back home, in my bedroom.

It was a wonderful dream.

* * *

 **The end**

 **For now**

 **-Timelady**


	3. Strangers on a Train

**February!**

* * *

I looked up at my big sister, Clara. She held my hand tightly as the train whizzed by. Since the accident, Clara has been my mother-figure.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered. We were finally going to leave our little town for a better one. This town was filled with bad memories.

"How do you know?" I blinked tears away.

She knelt down and brushed dust off my dress. "Because." The train stopped with a screech and the rusty doors opened. She stood up and we walked into the train. The inside of the train was as charming as the outside. In other words, the blue seats were ripped, their stuffing popping out in odd places and the once white paint was brown with dirt.

"Mum's old photographs looked nothing like this." I said quietly.

"Ah, well, Beatrix, things get older and when you get older, you wear out." She picked out one of the many empty seats. I sat beside her.

"Why do they have to wear out?" I asked.

"It's life. You cannot change it. Everything has its own lifetime and everything ends." She pushed back strands of her dark brown hair behind her ear and tightened her bun. "Grandma used to tell me stories of when Mum was just a girl. In one story, Mum's old dog, Georgia, passed away and Mum would never stop asking why things had to end."

"Then what?"

"Eventually, she learned that everything has its time and that nothing lasts forever. One day, I'm going to die. One day, you're going to die. And that's okay." She smiled sadly.

"Tickets please." A tall and red-headed woman smiled and held out a stamp. Clara handed her our tickets and she stamped them.

"Thank you..." Clara squinted at her nametag. "Amelia."

"Please call me Amy. Amy Pond-Wiliams." She shook Clara's hand. "You seem... familiar."

"I'm Clara Oswin Oswald and this is my sister, Beatrix."

Amy's eyes widened for a moment. "Anyways, let me know if you need anything." She left our compartment. The train shook violently and our trip had started.

* * *

At one point during the trip, I had woken up from a long nap. The train had stopped.

"Would you like a biscuit?" Amy offered me.

I grabbed the biscuit. "Thank you. Where's Clara?" I searched the compartment. It was completely empty except for Amy and I.

"Oh... Right. You know how I said she seemed familiar?"

"Yes."

"I'd met her- another her- before." She said slowly.

I processed the information and raised an eyebrow. "Another her?"

"Yes. I'm not from this time. Nor is my husband."

"You're not from the future." I stated. I backed away, worried she might have some sort of mental illness.

"Beatrix, I'm not lying. I travelled with a man called the Doctor and your sister has met him before. You have to trust me or you'll never find her."

"Okay."

* * *

"Make yourself at home." She opened the door to a small house.

"Amy? Is that you?" A man called out. He glanced at the door and noticed me. "Hello. I'm Rory. River, Mummy's gotten you a playmate."

I expected a child to come see me but instead, I was greeted by a grown woman. "Hello, I'm River."

"Hi. Amy told me that I could find my sister with your help."

"What's her name, sweetie?" River asked me.

"Clara." I responded. Amy whispered something to River and she nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Amy smiled. "We can help you find your sister, though."

"We'll use my Vortex Manipulator. Not quite safe being in the same place twice, but we won't take long." I held a strange bracelet on River's arm.

* * *

I was outside the train. The strange bracelet had moved us. Through the windows, I could see myself in a deep sleep. The train suddenly slowed down and the doors opened. Clara ran out, glancing behind her.

River ran up to her. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Could you please explain to my why you used the emergency brakes?"

"I can't talk. They're after me now and I can't have them near Beatrix. They want me." She panted.

"I'm sorry, what?" River asked.

"They took my parents in an attempt to take me. I'm going to end this before they take Beatrix."

"Hold on. Grab my wrist." She pulled Amy, Rory, and I too and we popped back to their house.

* * *

"No... No. This must be the devil's sorcery." Clara gasped. "Beatrix and Amy... I left you two on the train and now you're here!"

"No. It's not magic. Just science." River smiled. "Amy, get her a cup of tea. We've all got some explaining to do."

* * *

"So you're from the future?" Clara asked with wonder blazing like a wildfire in her eyes.

"Yes." Rory nodded. "Now you know our story. What's yours?"

"I can't start with her here." She glanced at me.

"Why? You can't keep hiding things from me!" I argued. I instantly regretted it. Clara was a mother to me and I couldn't treat her like this.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you." She took a deep breath. "It started before you were born. When I was 5, actually. A bunch of men claiming to be from the future knocked on our door. They said they needed to study me. When Mum and Dad refused, every year, on the exact same day, they would knock on our door. Every year, their punishments got worse. Until the day of the accident. They caused it. They did it."

"No..." I whispered.

"They're still after me." She pulled out a blade and pointed it at the people who had happily welcomed us into their home.

"No! We're not trying to study you or anything like that! We just want to help you!" Amy said. I didn't know if I could still trust her.

"Nope. It's alright, guys. We'll find another person for our testing. Amy, go write that afterword." River ordered.

"You killed my parents." Clara cried. I felt my throat get tight as I tried to hold in the tears.

"Must've been the other guys." She flipped through a book. "Remind me to fire them, Rory."

"Right. Amy, I think it's time to go back to the future." Rory said awkwardly.

"Yes. Absolutely." Amy agreed.

"I see what you're doing! You think you're so clever tricking us like this, don't you? Well, just for effort, I'm going to let you live, as long as I never see your faces again." She said with determination. That's when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Amy stood up and opened the door. "Oh! Come inside." Tall men in suits entered the living room.

"That's them! I told you this was a trap!" Clara shouted. "What do you want from me?"

"Immortals are worth a lot where we're from." One of the men said. "You know what we're capable of, so I suggest you hand yourself to us immediately."

"Boys, boys, boys."

River grinned as she pulled out a gun. "This is an Alpha Meson Blaster. To simplify it for you, it goes boom and then you're hurt. Do you know what this is worth?"

"May we scan it?" A man asked.

"No, but you can scan your injuries." She shot strange rays of light at the men and they fell in pain. "If you can think, you know that you don't want to mess with us again. Off you go, boys." They limped out the door.

"Thank you." Clara blinked away tears. "You just saved us both and I'm so grateful-" She gasped and fell to the ground. A puddle of blood formed under Clara. It oozed out of a gash in her back, where a knife was wedged in her.

"I'll make them pay for that!" River ran after the men.

"Take care of her." Clara sighed.

"No. You're going to live." Amy said.

"We all know I'm not." Clara said with a slight smile.

"I'm a nurse. Well, I was a nurse. Back in the future, I suppose." Rory knelt by her. "There isn't much I can do."

"Make sure she's okay." Clara said. At this point, both Clara and I had tears rolling down our faces.

"I-I can't live without you." I cried.

"Everything ends." She smiled. "Run you clever boy and remember."


	4. Decisions

**March!**

* * *

I don't know where I am.

I just know I'm running.

Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places.

I'm born. I live. I die.

And always, there's the Doctor.

Always I'm running to save the Doctor.

Again and again and again.

And he hardly ever hears me.

But I've always been there.

Right from the very beginning.

Right from the day he started running.

* * *

I don't know where I am.

But I know where I'm going.

Where I'm always going.

I'm going to save the Doctor and I'm going to live a thousand more times and I'm going to face a thousand more heartbreaks.

But I'll be saving the Doctor.

* * *

I don't know where I am.

This might be my end.

But do I really have an end?

I love the Doctor.

I love Danny.

Who's Danny?

I love the Doctor.

Who's the Doctor?

Doctor who?

Doctor who?

 _Clara!_

Clara... who?

Clara me.

I'm Clara.

My name is Clara.

My name is Clara Oswald and I will save the Doctor.

But can the Doctor save me?

* * *

I want to survive but I want to save the Doctor.

Who am I?

I am Clara.

I'm falling. I'm drifting away, breaking apart into pieces scattered around the universe.

Bad Wolf.

Bad Wolf drifts around the universe too.

I'm falling apart.

I don't want to fall away. But I want to save the Doctor.

I have so many siblings. So many mothers. So many fathers. I wanted to save them too.

But I just used them. I recycled them. I used so many people in my lives.

It's time for me to die.

I should die.

I deserve to die.

It's my time.

* * *

He's saving me. Giving me the leaf that I floated into the world on.

But I don't want to go.

I deserve to end.

But I deserve the universe.

I won't lie and say I'm a good person. I've done my share of bad things. But should anyone really get the entire universe?

No.

But I take the leaf anyway.

Because I am selfish. And I won't deny it. It's the only way to save him. He needs me.

* * *

 **Well, I'm glad that crappy, scattered, weird chapter's over. Sorry. I couldn't really gather my thoughts to make a decent chapter and I wanted to explore this style of writing.**

 **-TimeladyTravels**


End file.
